


Don't Cast Me Away

by jurassicperk



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aaron Hotchner - Freeform, Hotch is clueless af, HotchReid - Freeform, M/M, Spencer Reid - Freeform, What to really tag, just some fluff, slow to start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassicperk/pseuds/jurassicperk
Summary: Reid has always had a crush on his boss, but he knows better than to tell him so. Then he catches Prentiss with Hotch in his office on a day they shouldn't be a work and his whole world crumbles. He should have known he wasn't Hotch's type. Or is he?Again, I'm absolute crap with summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't originally going to post this work here, it was going to be just for my MGG fan account on Instagram, but then my second chapter was too big to post on there so here I am! I don't know how often I'll update this, as it is basically for my followers on Instagram, but as always, leave a review and anything else you'd like! The more love this gets, the more I'll be happy to update it.
> 
> If you're here from my Instagram (@gubler.creations), welcome! I'm glad to know you actually want to read this fic(this goes for anyone!)
> 
> (๑´▿｀๑)♫•*¨*•.¸¸♪✧
> 
> As always, I do not own the Criminal Minds characters. If I did, HotchReid would have been a thing from the beginning.
> 
> Now, let's get on with the show!

Up until the moment Spencer Reid met Aaron Hotchner, he had no real idea about what it felt like to be hopelessly in love. That gut-sinking, heart-squeezing feeling you get when you think, you know, that the only reason that person talks to you, laughs at your jokes, or even looks in your general direction is because they work with you, and you're sure that if you ever left, all ties between you, no matter how small, would break, and you'd be, once again, left with that feeling of emptiness that comes when a loved one has died, wether they are real or metaphorical.  
The feeling you get when that person walks through the door is almost indescribable. It's something that makes your chest swell with pride because just look at how beautiful, how pure they are. They aren't yours, but you still feel the need to show them off like they were. Yet, there's also that emotion that leaves you feeling hollow. You know they aren't yours, and they won't be, and that's what makes you feel like you're going to cry, the thing that makes you jealous when you see them talking to anyone even slightly attractive. 

Everyone has a person that leads to their downfall. For Reid, that person was Hotch.  
Hardly anyone really gets out of that ditch they are in. Although, if the right person loves you back, you may be able to find what you were looking for.


	2. This Isn't What Friends Are For

A cup of coffee. Alone. Sitting dejectedly in the back of the café like everyone else thought he had a disease. People would look his way, whisper, share a glance with the other soul they sat with, and would then pretend to go back to their morning duties. Reid didn't care, though. People talked about him enough. Did you see the bags under his eyes?, he's so tall and thin, like a pale scarecrow, he needs to start eating again, get away from the office for a week or two. 

 

His watch beeped. Sighing, he shoved his unread books back into his bag and left his cold coffee on the table. Walking out was the hardest part. People wouldn't pretend not to stare anymore. Their eyes would bore into his as he passed, and he fought to keep his head up.

Getting in the car was the best part. He closed his eyes, breathing in, holding it, then letting it back out in a rush. With the turn of his key he was driving away, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel as he listened to his music.  
In all honesty, he liked any kind of music that he came across, except for country. Anything but country.   
At one point Garcia had made him listen to some country song about chewing tobacco and spitting, but he couldn't remember the name of the song or the singer. She had loved that song so much that he hadn't complained when he was forced to listen to it every day for almost a month. Thankfully, Garcia got tired of it and he didn't have to hear it anymore.

The song ended, leaving Reid in silence. It wouldn't be worth the time to find a new song, the building was now looming in front of him, bad vibes rolling off it and into his car, making him shiver.  
In all truth, he didn't have to come in today. But he wanted to work on some past paperwork...at least that's what he told himself as he pushed his way inside. He really just wanted to see if Hotch would be around.

People passed him by, sending little nods his way that he politely returned.  
By the time the elevator doors opened and he stepped out, his stomach was rolling.

Hotch would know what he was up to. Reid never had any past paperwork, and if he tried to say he was doing Morgan's then that would make his boss even more suspicious.  
Yet he pushed his way through the doors and successfully made it to his desk without being seen. As he settled in he took a peek to the side. Hotch's blinds to his office were closed, which meant that he wasn't in today. Reid felt himself deflate. He headed to Morgan's desk and picked up a few files, and as he was turning around Hotch's door opened, revealing him and Prentiss, both laughing. Reid stopped cold, halfway across the floor with the files dangling meaninglessly in his hands.  
Prentiss was the first to notice him. 

"Extra work?" She called.

Hotch turned to see who she was talking to.  
Reid couldn't answer back. His face went red, his chest seemed to fill with water.

"Reid? What are you doing here?" Hotch asked.

He opened his mouth, let the papers drop to the floor, and ran out, leaving his stuff behind.

Hotch and Prentiss stared after him, Prentiss with a look of pity on her face.

Poor Spence, she thought. He tries so hard.

"What was that all about?" Hotch obviously was not on track.

Reid had made it clear that he didn't want Hotch to ever know about his little crush. He felt like Hotch would most definitely turn him down, and not in a nice way. He would ignore him, possibly become rude to him, and maybe even request a transfer. No, Reid was going to keep this a secret and just muddle through. It was, in a way, easier this way.  
But at this moment, Prentiss didn't really care about what Reid had told her. He was obviously going to go home and cry, possibly watch Jurassic Park on repeat, and then drink enough coffee to kill an elephant.  
No, she was going to make things right. After all, she had just screwed everything up.

She moved back inside his office, gesturing for him to close the door.

"Step inside, Hotch. It's time we had a talk." Her tone was serious, and she stared him down until he did what she had commanded.

She was going to make things right. Or, if not right, she could at least help Hotch understand Reid's trouble.

*•™•*

Reid sat in his car for quite a while, tears just streaming down his face. He should have known. Prentiss seemed like his type, and he did seem to be easier on her.

His fists were tight balls in his lap, shaking too hard to get the key turned.

Why hadn't he seen it sooner? 

He felt-for the first time-white hot rage boiling inside, threatening to overflow. He wanted to scream at both of them, to tell Prentiss off for fucking the man she knew he liked, and he wanted to yell at Hotch-although he didn't know why-and he wanted to yell at himself for keeping it all a secret for years, for not saying anything and just thinking, hoping, that Hotch would somehow take the clues that weren't even there.

He cried for what seemed like hours, and finally calmed down enough to start up his car just as Prentiss came racing out of the building.

Prentiss looked around, spotted his car, and raised her hand to run toward him.   
He acted like he didn't see her and floored it out of the parking lot, Prentiss staring after him, looking utterly defeated.  
Instantly, his phone began to buzz. He ignored it, and at the next light he turned it off altogether.

He didn't want to talk to anyone for the next week.

How could Prentiss do this to him? He had trusted her, and she went and slept with the person he liked most. 

This most definitely wasn't what friends were for.


	3. Just Some Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get overly excited, this is just a long set of notes!  
> __  
> First off, I just want to say thank you to the people who commented on my last chapter, I WILL give you more of this I swear!   
> I haven't forgotten about this fic, I honestly haven't, but I have been going through a really tough spot lately. My meds are being switched basically every week until we(being the doctors and me) find something that works for me. I'm on ADD meds, antidepressants, and anxiety meds, so I'm quite a mess as of now.  
> Not to mention the start of school, which means stress 24/7 and enough homework to drown a cow.(I also have fan/roleplay accounts on instagram that I have neglected for a while and I'm trying to get those up and running again as well.)  
> I was going to pick a set day of the week to publish on, but between school, horse riding, and piano, I barely have time to work on creating a chapter, let alone trying to publish it on a certain date. I don't want to rush through it, because I want it to be absolutely perfect, so I'm taking my time.  
> I guess what I'm saying is, please be patient with me, I am really trying my best, and I WILL get chapters up, and the story will have many twists before the end, I just need time.   
> Again, thank you for the comments on my last chapter, you all will get more! Thank you for reading, and(hopefully) thank you for understanding.

Also, for those interested in my fan/roleplay accounts on instagram, I will post them here-  
••  
Matthew Gray Gubler fan account:@gubler.creations  
-  
Spencer Reid roleplay account:@kingofthe.bau  
-  
Tony Stark roleplay/Marvel textpost account:@starkssuit

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always leave some reviews of any sort!   
> Much love❤︎


End file.
